The Joys of Life
by MagicalRain
Summary: A bit of AU Kagome was forced into the Ningenkai and to give up her son. Ready now to leave, she reveals herself to her unknowing child. How does Hiei fit into all of this and what isn't he telling the others?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me to use her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapter and the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think I'm slacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 1**

Hiei was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of leafs rustling against fabric. He didn't need to look over to know who had joined him. "What do you want, fox?" Closing his scarlet eyes, he waited for the answer he knew he was going to receive.

"I was concerned. You haven't stopped by in a while or checked up with anyone. Plus the others, including Yukina were beginning to worry. Actually, she was the one who asked me to find you." Kurama eyed his elusive friend carefully, hoping to find some type of clue as to his recent behavior. However, it was in vain. The only thing that the fox could see in the apparition's expression was that he was relaxed and, perhaps, anxious.

After several moments of peace, Kurama's curiosity got the best of him. "What do you know that we don't?" That was the only thing he could think of. The anxiousness that Hiei displayed was not the type that he saw on the other demon's face, as he was about to make a kill. Nor was it the excitement that he displayed in his eyes when they were going to visit the temple that his sister resided in. No, it was the kind of eagerness that came when waiting for something.

This was when Kurama received a response, but it wasn't the kind of reaction that he expected from Hiei.

To put it simply, Hiei had outright laughed at his question. But it wasn't the laugher that had caught him off guard – no; it had been the dark undertone of it. The sideways glance that Hiei had given him had been full of a dark amusement that had Kurama repressing a shiver.

"You'll just have to wait and see, now wont you." Stretching out on his tree branch, he knitted his fingers behind his head. "Things are to come to pass, and no one will be able to stop them." Hiei could feel the emerald gaze of the curious fox avatar, and he smirked. If the fox wanted to know more, he would tell him but only enough – the history. After all, it wouldn't do him any good to have his plans ruined by Kurama's human morals.

"She was born to a fire demon that had promised her to the enemy clan as a peace offering. The clan thought that to be a reasonably offer, considering most of their clan females were dead, barren, or too old. She was to go to the first son of the clan leader. However, before it could come to pass they found that there were some… unique abilities about the child that they had not been told about. After she, a mere infant, had killed off several clan members, turning them to dust, she was returned to her own clan, for none wished to touch her with intent of causing harm, for that was how their fellow clan mates had been turned to ash. Her blood clan disowned her and her father from there." Hiei smirked as he noticed that Kurama was listening intently to him. He had no doubt that the fox was trying to read between the lines of his words.

"What happened to her?" Kurama questioned once Hiei had stopped speaking. This story was actually quite interesting and he was curious as to how he knew it. For as he listened, he was also shifting through the memories of his past life to figure out if he knew it – which he didn't. That in it self was interesting, since his Youko had always been into tales such as the one Hiei was telling.

"Her father, after a few years, meant up with another fire apparition that was in the same boat as himself, excepted he had a son. In the end, they promise their children to each other. They lived together, protecting their "_unique_" offspring from those who wished for their destruction. And their work paid off, for she produced a strong, healthy son. However, the girl's parent had other ideas and disappeared, taking his daughter and her son with him." Finally, Hiei gave his full attention to his long-time partner and was amused to find that Kurama had taken an, almost, upset look. Whether it was how he ended his story or what had happened during the last part, he had know idea and he really didn't give a damn either.

"Hiei, don't tell me that's the end!" Kurama whined uncharacteristically as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hn."

"That's not fair! You know more than you're telling me!" Kurama accused.

Hiei figured that his partner would allow his Youko nature to get the better when it came to his story. A sure indication being the silver streak of hair that ran through his crimson locks and golden colored eyes. "Should you not be returning home, fox? After all, the sun will soon be rising and you wouldn't want your dear human mother worrying about you." Though it was fun toy with the fox, all good things had to come to an end and Hiei had given his word that he would meet someone an hour after sunrise, and he had no intention of skipping out.

Before Kurama had a chance say anything about his friend's mocking, he was gone heading deeper into the forest.

However, that was what Hiei made it look like, for just on the other side of Kyoto's forest was the outskirts of Tokyo and his destination.

Kurama sighed as Hiei vanished; his hair and eyes reverting back to their natural color. Though he wanted to follow and beat the rest of the story out of the apparition, he knew that Hiei had been right. He needed to return home soon, otherwise his mother would wake to find her son gone and no note telling her where he had went. Turning, he too left, only he was heading in the opposite direction.

** Night/Early, early Morning, same time as Hiei was telling Kurama his little story **

It was time. She had decided that nearly a week ago, but she hadn't been able to put what she had to do in motion. To do so would bring her son – a son that didn't know she was his rightful mother – into things that were going to be disastrous mentally, emotionally, and even physically.

But she'd seen him, she'd promised him. The man that had sired her son, the mate that she was tricked into leaving nearly ten years prior, wished to view a son that had been unfairly taken from him. And her mate didn't want to view their son with a ward suppressing the purist form that their child had been given at birth. No, for if that where the case then he would have just looked through his bedroom window to gaze at his sleeping form or even, and more likelier choice in her mind, follow him to and from school.

She sighed as she replaced her brush on her vanity. She couldn't help the scorn that crossed her features as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, finding her reflection hideous in comparison to her true mirror image. The main thing she disliked most were her eyes and skin. It seemed like no matter how much of the human ointments and creams she used, her skin was still blotchy and ruff. The top thing she despised about her human form, were her eyes. Her eyes, a spectrum of blues, indicating her impure heritage should have stayed, in her opinion, the fiery red scarlet that showed she was a fire demon, but they had not. The spectrum of blues showed her "pure" heritage, as her father had called it. Otherwise known to her as a priestess.

Growling at her image, she rose from her chair and moved towards her bedroom door. Slipping out into the hallway, she didn't make a sound as she easily walked down the hallway that usually creaked under careless footsteps. Opening her "brother's" door, she slipped into his room. Taking a few moments, she allowed herself the luxury to watch him sleep peacefully, also allowing herself to give him a few extra moments of peace that he'll most likely never find again.

Finally, she reached out and tenderly touched his shoulder before giving it a gentle shake. "Souta, wake up. I need to talk to you." As he sat up, she took up the position sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want Kagome, I'm tired." He yawned once more and looked through half-closed lids at his "older sister".

"I know, but I figured you'd want to hear about your father." At those words, Souta seemed to have miraculously woken completely without a single sign of sleepiness lingered. Chuckling softly to herself, she ruffled his hair. "Now, he found you – us and wants to meet you."

"Why did you say us? Don't we have different dads'?" Souta questioned, truly confused.

"Well, yes we do-"

"Then what do you mean?"

Kagome sighed deeply. She really didn't want to do this, but yet she did. She wanted to be his mother once more and not his "older sister". "Let me continue explaining about you meeting your father first and then I'll explain everything else to you, ok?" When she saw him nod in agreement she continued. "Well, your father wishes to see us an hour after sunrise at the park near the edge of town. He will only see you if… if you are in your true form."

"What do you mean "true form"? I'm nothing but a human. So how _can_ I have a true form when I'm in my true form already?" This was more than confusing for his still-weary mind to grasp. And he admitted it. "I don't get it."

"You are wrong Souta. You are not just a mere human. You are so much more than that. And so am I." Kagome didn't wait for him to ask his question. She knew what it was going to be. "You are a demon… well, mostly demon. To be exact you are half fire demon and half ice demon and human." Now, she turned her eyes from her child. "I am half fire demon and half human. Your father is half fire demon and half ice demon." She continued to look away, though she continued to speak to him.

"You see Souta, I had a child and my father wanted that child for his power. At the time, I didn't know this and I allowed him to take us, believing him when he told me that my son's father – your father," at this point she did look at her son, "would meet us along the way. It was a lie of course. But by the time I'd realized it, it was too late. I had one of two options. First I could wander through the Makai forest, hoping the we wouldn't be attacked and killed for what we were or secondly, leave the Makai so that our survival was guaranteed, even if that meant allowing you to be raised by my aunt while I watched from the position of 'big sister', while hoping that your father would somehow find us. And finally, he did."

Souta was looked as his kin with disbelief. "You're my mother?" Those words seem to echo through the silence that hung in the room. When Kagome merely nodded in response, he continued. "And I'm a demon? And you're a half-demon?" When he received another confirming nod, Souta couldn't help him self. "Wow… You sure I'm not dreaming? This isn't a joke?"

She shook her head at this. "No Souta, this is no dream and it certainly is no trick. Let me prove it. Turn around and remove your shirt." Scouting over a little bit, so that he had more room to maneuver, she waited till Souta had completed what she'd asked of him before continuing to speak. "Have you ever seen or been told about this mark?" She touched the area between his shoulder blades and waited for an answer.

"My friend said it was a perfect circle. I always thought that it was nothing but a birth mark of some sort… but I'm guessing I was wrong?" He couldn't help but shiver at her touch. Her nails were not the dull, round nail that he was accustomed to; instead they were dangerously long and sharp.

Though Kagome noticed his shiver, she ignored it. She had to give him some credit; after all, he hadn't gone into hysteria yet. "You are correct. It is the seal that hides your true form. If you want me to remove it, I'll warn you that there will be side effects." Kagome allowed him to turn to face her.

"What kind of side effects? And I thought you said that I would have to be in my real form if I wanted to see my dad?"

"Yes, well, actually, you don't have a choice in the matter. I said it the way I did so that you felt like you had a choice." Kagome told him outright, not really wanting to lie to him. "As for the side effects. They could range from nausea, fatigue, to migraines. My guess is that you will have all of these." She sighed, before continuing. "The reason why I think this is because you have not been in your true form since you were an infant. Your senses have been dulled and you haven't been exposed the different scents and energies that a normal infant should have been exposed too. Also, demons age much slower than an human, meaning that you are younger and smaller than you are now."

"Exactly how old am I?" Souta was more than curious. If demon _did_ age slower than humans, did that mean he had to go through everything all over again? Like the grow sprouts and the losing his baby teeth.

Now Kagome clicked her tongue in amusement. "About 5 and you should a foot, foot and a half small than you are now."

"WHAT!" Souta couldn't help himself. He could deal with being 8, even 7 years old again, but 5! "That impossible!"

Kagome merely shook her head as amusement danced in her eyes. "Nope. Your 5 years old." Suddenly her eyes became serious and her voice didn't hold that playful note. "Now, turn back around. We got little time left before we are to meet your father."

The tone that Kagome had used with him didn't leave room for discussion and he found himself automatically obeying. He felt her fingers graze his back and then a warm, tingly feeling spread through him, though he didn't feel anything like what Kagome had said might happen. Just as he turned to tell her so, a wave of nausea hit him. Closing his eyes against the feeling, he wished now that the seal would be returned to him.

Time seem to move in slow motion for him when he felt himself being lifted. Something told him that he was being dress, though he couldn't tell in what. Before he knew it, he felt the chill of the outside air on his cheeks followed by a feeling of floating. He didn't know how long he was floating exactly, but the next thing he knew was that he was being gently placed on the ground and that there were voices talking in hushed tones. Then, as he slipped into a deeper state of unconsciousness, he felt himself being picked up once more.

Kagome's feet soundlessly touched the ground of Kongura Park as the sun was rising. She greeted her mate and passed him their child.

"Hiei, once we get your caves, I release the rest of my own concealment spell. So I can immediately begin sleeping of the weariness that'll follow." She watched as he nodded once before leading the way to the caves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me to use her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapter and the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think I'm slacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 2**

Souta groggily opened his eyes. Blinking the sleep away, he found himself wrapped tightly in fur and was securely held to some one's chest. Turning as much as possible, he saw who was holding him. He recognize this person, yet at the same time didn't. Her black hair was highlighted with red and her skin was a light olive color. Removing one of his arms from his cocoon, he gently ran his small hand over her cheek, feeling her silky skin.

"Mamma…" That was the only word that came to his mind as he continued looking over the woman whom arms he was in.

After several minutes of snuggling with her, he slowly inched his way out of his warm cocoon. Though he found himself naked; oddly enough it did not embarrass him. His eyes scanned over the room he was in and easily saw the deer skin door in the dim light of the smokeless torch. Making his way towards the door and hesitantly moved it aside.

He couldn't help the shiver that raked through his body at the dramatic temperature change. Though he found the air outside the sleeping chamber icy on his bare skin, warily he took several cautious steps down the tunnel, following the scent trail that he instinctive knew was his mother's. Walking pasted several deer skinned doors, he peeked his head around the bend in the path.

Only seeing a small fire with a rack of thin cut meat on it, he stepped fully into the room. On the other side of the fire, he noticed a wall made of completely out of deerskins. Smelling fresh moister on the other side of the makeshift wall, he couldn't help but step away, fearful.

Hiei had watched as his son had travel down the corridor and was impressed at how easily he followed his mother's fade scent. He was a bit surprised that he didn't look into the other room or try and cover his self up. _Perhaps Kagome was right; his demon instincts are intact even after so many years of living as a human._ That though pleased Hiei. He would not have to teach things that shouldn't need teaching. _When he nears the exit, then I'll see just how much instincts are still left._

It wasn't long till Souta had reached the exit and Hiei was more than please at what he saw and decided that now would be a good time to make himself know.

"Do you want to know why to fear the rain?" He made sure that his voice wasn't as rough as it usually was. When he saw fear enter his son's eyes, he made no affect to move closer. "As children, the rain is deadly to fire demons. Young fire demons do not know how to control or manipulate the temperature of neither their bodies nor the air around them find very painful death in cold water, such as the rain."

Souta looked that the man in front of him as he spoke. Now he understood. But who was this man and why was he vaguely familiar? He was sure that he'd never meant him as a human, but that didn't answer the question as to why he felt no threat from him. "I know you, but I don't you at the same time." The words sounded like a mere whisper in his own ears and he was curious to know if the man had heard him.

"That is to be understood Souta, for you and your mother were unjustly taken from me." As recollection shimmered in Souta's fiery, scarlet eyes, Hiei moved closer. "How about we find some clothes for you to wear?" Picking him up, Hiei carried Souta back down the corridor. "Tell me, are you well rested?"

Nodding his head, Souta asked something of his own. "How along did I sleep for? And how long will Mamma sleep for?" He leaned his head on his father's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, basking in the warmth that radiated off his sire.

Hiei thought for a moment. "I believe you have been asleep for three, four days. I'm not exactly sure how long Kagome will sleep for though." He entered one of the rooms and immediately two torches lit up.

As soon as Souta's feet touched the ground, he began asking more questions. "How did the torches light them selves? And what's in those chests? Why did get hot in here suddenly?" Taking a much need breath, he looked at his father expectantly.

Snorting in amusement, Hiei waited patiently till Souta was done asking his questions before answering. He had prepared himself while Souta had slept for an overbearing amount of questioning. It surprised him though, as it was that he had yet to become annoyed or impatient with such simple questions. "I lit the torches with my youki. The chests hold our supplies and even a few treasures. I warmed the air with my youki so that you'd be warm. I will teach you when you have developed your own flame." Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the eagerness that Souta show as he began to open one of the chests.

"You won't be too thrilled with what this chests possessions." He opened the chest to reveal different types of cloth material. "It is just clothes."

Souta watched as Hiei shifted through the cloths and waited patiently till his father had found what he was looking for. "I'm hungry, daddy." Just then, his stomach growled and it was then that his sire pulled something from the trunk.

"We'll deal with that as soon as we get some clothes on you." Looking closely that the deep navy blue material and finding it acceptable, Hiei turned his attention back to Souta. "This material is fire resistance as well as water proof." Draping the fabric over Souta's shoulders and cutting it to length, he adjusted the fabric so that it was a knee length cloak. It was must like his own cloak, Hiei realized. "It's only a cloak for now, but your mother will make you a shirt after she wakes up and a new pair of pants." Randomly, Hiei pulled out a pair of old, worn pants that had a hole in one of the knees and a set of small shoes.

Helping Souta put on the oversize pants, Hiei used a piece of hide as a belt to hold the pants on Souta's body. The shoes, Hiei was glad to see, fit perfectly with even a little room for growth.

"There, now come." Standing, Hiei waited for Souta to follow suite before walking out. "Do you want to come hunting?" He said after a few moments of silence.

"But it's wet and cold out." Souta wanted to go hunting with his father, if only to get to know him better. But he feared the coldness.

"Do you really believe that I would allow you to be harmed by the coldness?" Half-heartily glaring at his offspring, he ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll make sure that you stay warm." He felt a weight on his left hand and instinctively lifted his arm.

Souta laughed as his feet came off the ground and he was swung into the air before his feet touched the ground again. "Do it again!" Pulling on his sire's muscular arm once more; he was rewarded when he felt himself being pulled in to the air once more. Unlike last time though, Souta found himself sitting on Hiei's shoulders. Laughing, Souta quickly grasped Hiei's spiky locks for balance.

"You'll have to get down soon, we're near the exit." Coming to the end of the tunnel, Hiei placed Souta on the ground before giving him a few pieces of or smoked meat from the meat racked. Waiting till he had finished eating, Hiei gave him a few extra pieces before pulling back the deerskin door, permitting both himself and Souta to exit.

"The suns out!" Laughed, and ran a few feet from his sire. However, something told Souta that he shouldn't go too far from the grown fire demon and he wasn't about to question the feeling. "Daddy, what are we hunting for?" Cocking his head to the side, Souta began walking backwards in front of Hiei.

Eyeing Souta critically, Hiei waited for the inevitable to happen. "Fruit. Now turn back around before…"

Souta gave a small yelp of surprised as his snagged on a high root and he fell.

"…you fall." Hiei finished with a sigh – so much for his warning.

"Yuck! I'm covered in mud now." He glared at the mud on his hands before get a mischievous glint entered his eyes. Moving to stand, Souta dug his claws into the soft, moistened earth. Now on his feet, he stood in front of his father, an all too innocent smile on his lips as he hides his hands behind his back.

"What are you planning Souta?" Looking at Souta suspiciously, Hiei tried to figure out what he was planning. Though he had the Jagan, he was not willing to risk the effects of it on his only son.

His smile widened and he stepped within arms length of Hiei. Souta smile turned wicked as he shot out his hands, smearing the mud on to Hiei's cloak. "Now we're both dirty!" Souta's eyes gleamed with laugher as he pulled his hands away.

Hiei's eye twitched with annoyance, a growl vibrated through his chest. "I'm giving you a three second head start. Use it wisely." He allowed amusement to slip through his cold mask as he watched Souta begin to make mud balls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me to use her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapter and the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think I'm slacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 3**

Stretching the kinks from her muscles, Kagome yawned before sitting up. "Looks like Souta woke up before me." Slipping out of the animal pelts; she readjusted her clothes before walking out of her bedroom. Retracing her steps she'd taken a few days previous, she helped her self to some of the sliced meat from the rack before heading outside.

"Now, I wonder where my boys went." Nibbling on some of the meat, she extended her aura out, both allowing Hiei to know that she was awake but also to figure out where he was.

At first, she felt her aura brush against weaker forest creatures and then, moments later she touched a strong, fiery essence with a touch of ice in it. Not even minutes later, that very aura washed over her in a silent greeting. "Well, it would seem that someone's amused." Kagome couldn't help but notice the amusement that was laced in Hiei's aura as it washed over her.

Lightly shaking her head out of amusement, Kagome began the tasks that were in need of desperate attention.

** Hiei and Souta **

"Your mother is awake." Hiei said suddenly. He had his back against a small tree well Souta stalked him on his left.

"Really?" Souta jumped from the bushes and tackled his father, not at all caring that more mud was being smeared on his clothes. "Let's go see her! Let's go see her!" He jumped from his sire's lap and began pulling on his hand. "Come on!" Again, he pulled on Hiei's arm.

Hiei sighed. "How can you have so much energy?" He muttered to himself as he stood and began to lead Souta back to the cave. Thankfully, it didn't take them long to reach the cave and the talkative, hyper boy that he now knew as his son dashed over to where his mother was working on something. Walking slower behind, he watched as Souta tackled Kagome from behind. Hearing Kagome's musical giggle for the first time in a decade stirred up buried memories and feelings that he had forced himself to forget the day he had thought he'd lost her.

"Souta! You're filthy!" At the sound of Kagome's voice, Hiei found himself back in the present.

Kagome groaned as Souta sat heavily on her stomach, rubbing his dirt-covered hands on her clothes. "And so are you!" Laughing tiredly, he laid with his head on Kagome's heart. Snuggling himself into a small ball, Souta yawned before closing his eyes.

Allowing her self the luxury of just laying there with her son, Kagome tried without success to finger comb the mud from Souta's hair. Making sure that he was asleep, Kagome allowed Hiei to take him. However, instead of following him back to the cave, she stayed laying where she was, watched as the gray clouds began to merge together.

"We're going to have one hyper child on our hands if it rains tomorrow." Sitting up as Hiei walked out the cave mouth, Kagome saw him nod in agreement. "So, how did you like spending time with him? Did you find it interesting?" Eyeing his dirt-covered form with unbridled amusement, she waited patiently for an answer.

Sitting down beside his mate with a sigh, he answered. "We enjoyed our selves. Though I didn't know a small child like him possesses so much energy. I feel like I just spent an hour training, not goofing around with a five year old." Closing his eyes, Hiei laid back on the damp grass, not even troubling him self to look at the now laughing Kagome.

After getting herself back under control, Kagome rested her head on his chest before speaking. "He slept for nearly four days Hiei. Did you really think that he'd wake up and be calm?" Though it sounded as though she was patronizing him, her tone was thick with amusement. However, for good measures, Kagome pressed her lips to his, drowning the sting of her words with affection.

Everything was perfect as he felt Kagome run her fingers down his chest as she nipped at his ear lop. Hiei had heard a saying that perfection couldn't last forever and at this moment, he could have cut those words in two. The communicator that had sat silently in his pocket for over a week now beeped loudly. Reaching passed Kagome and into his pocket, he silently told his mate to stay silent as he flipped the device open.

"What the hell do you want now?" He was pissed and he saw no point at the moment in masking his feelings as he glared at the screen of the communicator. Unfortunately, the person who had called him was not the fairy girl, but Koenma.

"Don't take that tone with me Hiei!" The prince snapped sharply. "I want you in my office immediately. I'm sending Botan over immediately."

Before Hiei could say anything, the line was disconnected and the screen returned to a mirror. "Get in the cave now and stay there until after I've left." Hiei was more than pleased that Kagome hadn't asked any questions because once she was out of sight within the dark cave, a portal opened and the blue-head fairy girl popped her head out.

"You ready?" Botan questioned cheerfully before grabbing a hold of Hiei and pulled him through.

Growling, he easily corrected his footing as he Botan pulled him through the other side of the portal, which was in Koenma's office.

"Good, you're here!" Koenma didn't bother to look up from his computer that he was typing franticly on. "Now that you're all here, we can begin!"

"About damn time!" Yusuke snapped. "What the hell happen to you?" He demanded as he noticed Hiei's mud covered clothes. When all he received was a grunt in reply, Yusuke dropped the matter, more interested in what Koenma had to say.

"Well, this isn't good!" Koenma cried, once again, forgetting about the detectives in favor beating his head against his desk. "If my dad finds out about this, I'll never be able to sit again!" He whined, as he doubled his effects of beating his head. However, he realized that he wasn't alone when his head was stopped only millimeters from his desk.

"Perhaps, Prince Koenma, we could be of some assistance if you told us what was troubling you." Kurama suggested as he release the young god's head. Taking a step back, he waited patiently for Koenma to explain his dilemma.

Looking at his detectives as if he'd just realized they were there, with a nod of his head and began his explanation. "Well," Quickly, Koenma turned the computer screen so that they all could see, "this forest area here is what Genkai owns. The dotted line here is where her land ends and the National forest that stretches between Tokyo and Kyoto starts. This dot here," He indicated an area deep within Genkai's land, nearer to the edge of the board of the National forest. The area was nearly in-between the two cities. "That area is where we picked up Hiei's youki." Though Koenma heard Hiei growl at this, he ignored it. "And all these stick figure along the coast line are, unfortunately demons."

Kuwabara gasped. "There're hundreds of them!" Even as he spoke the numbers continued to multiply with no indication of stopping.

"Koenma, I believe it's time that I return to my territory." There was a dark and deadly undertone in Hiei's voice that caused Koenma to shiver and nod his head.

"Fine, but I sending the rest of the team with you, even with your strength you won't be able to battle them all."

"Hn. Just get us there." His eyes were narrowed into slits as he watched several of the stick figures on the screen move towards and surround his territory. He knew, even with his barriers in place, they would fall under relentless attacks. And this time, he was going to be there when his mate needed him. He wouldn't loss her again, that he promised.

** With Souta and Kagome, Cave **

It had easily been a good three hours since Hiei had left and Kagome had no doubts that soon their son would be waking from his nap. Taking advantage of the peace, she had begun working on clothes for Souta to wear. She decided to go with a more elaborate design; having up to four different parts and it would be multi-colored as well.

His pants, similar to the style that his father wore, would be a deep shade of royal blue and he'd have a simple belt to hold them up. His long sleeve shirt would be a deep ruby color. The shirt would be fitting, though the arms would be loose, giving him room to move. The next piece would be made of the most durable and comfortable material that she could find in the chests. It would be similar to a poncho with only a sash holding it in place around the waist.

She had yet to figure out what color or design she was going to use but that would have to wait. Placing her materials down, Kagome pushed the deerskin aside, just as Souta was reaching for it. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, she gave him a soft smile as he looked up at her.

"Are you hungry?" When all she received was a sleepy grunt, she giggled softly. She couldn't help but realize how much Souta had taken after his father. "Then follow me." She felt his small hand grasp hers as she began the short trek to the meat racks. Handing him a few slices of the thinly cut meat she smiled softly as he began to eat.

"Souta, I made you a ball." Reach for the round leather ball that was near the fire, she handed it to him.

"This is nearly as big as a soft ball!" Souta exclaimed as he held the ball in both hands. He was slightly surprised that it felt heavy. "Does it bounce?"

"It should. Not as much as a tennis ball would, but some at least. But since I haven't made a ball in a while, I'm not promising anything." Just as her words came out, Souta throw his newfound toy against the opposite wall. She was just as surprised as he was when it bounced back at them.

Souta caught it in the stomach with a groan. After a few moments, he looked up at his mother. "Mamma, can I go play outside?" His eyes held gleeful gleam in them as he waited impatiently for an answer.

"I don't see-" Before she could finished her she looked out past the entry way, (she had taken the makeshift door of deer hide down) and into the forest. Something wasn't right. "Actually, I'm going to place a barrier over the clearing and I want you to stay within it. Okay?"

"Okay, but will I still be able to play outside?" Souta cocked his head to the side, curious.

"As long as you say inside the barrier, I don't see a problem with it." She got up and headed for the entrance. "I have to go check something out, alright? I should be back in a few minutes." Setting the barrier, Kagome took her leave after making sure that it was clear to Souta that he was not to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me touse her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapterand the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think** **I'mslacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 4**

She had been gone not even a half hour and she hadn't been able to stop worrying. What if he got chilled? What if he hurt himself? What if her barrier failed? What if he disobeyed her orders and went outside the barrier?

'What ifs'… she could torture herself with them the entire time, but it wouldn't get what was needed done.

Taking a calming breath, Kagome cast a last glance over her shoulder before continuing on her trek.

**Souta, at the very edge of his protective barrier **

He sat on the ground, his arms across against his chest and his fiery, scarlet eyes glared angrily at the innocent ball that laid just a few feet from him. "You're a stupid ball!" An immature growl escaped his throat as he continued to glare at the round object that was just out of reach. Tossing a stone at it, another small growl escaped him. "Why did you have to go out there, anyways?"

Though he spoke out loud, Souta hadn't expected an answer, so when he received a reply he couldn't help but jump.

"Because it wanted to play out here with me."

Souta watched as someone, taller than himself but not near as tall as him parents, stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed a bit when the stranger reached out and picked his toy up.

Tossing the ball in one hand, he casually gave an answer of "Who cares" before catching the leather object firmly in his hand. "If you come out of that barrier, we can play ball together. So, what do you say?"

Glaring into the black eyes of the stranger, Souta snorted. "Do you really think that I'm stupid? I'm not going out there!" As to prove his point, he turned his back on the outsider and began the short trek back to the cave.

"I never thought you were stupid, kid!" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ok, so you don't want to come out a play, so the least I can do is give back your toy!" Holding the ball out, he waited for Souta to take it.

He stopped and glared at the unfamiliar person for moment for several minutes before walking back to his previous spot. Casting a finally, suspicious glance at the older boy, he reached for the offered item. As his hand touched the soft leather of the ball, Souta realized his mistake. However, before he had a chance to correct his error, a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him completely through the barrier.

Staring up at the older boy from his spot where he'd been thrown, Souta saw a gleam in his dark eyes that caused a shiver of fear ran down his spine.

"Now, we're going to play."

**Kagome, somewhere at the edge of the forest, up in a densely leafed tree **

She couldn't help but feel amazed at what she saw. On the beach that just below her, were clans upon clans of fire demons. From her spot, they all seemed disorientated. And disorientation was not something that was good for a clan, and the group of juveniles that was forming was the reason.

Juveniles, or at least most, had a tendency to be violent and deadly. They were known to kill whatever they could for the pleasure of it, and that included younger, less experience demons, whether from their own clan or from somewhere else, it didn't matter to them. If those juveniles were not kept under a strict hand of the lead males, they were usually killed off, if not by their fellow fire demons then by others or by their own miscalculations.

A shiver traveled through her body as she recalled the days when Hiei had gone through this stage. She had been glad that the killing urges of a juvenile only ran in the male population, but that did leave the problem with dealing with all of Hiei's mutilation sites. Though, at the time, it had been a bit creepy, she now enjoyed a good laugh when she recalled how many times either his father or her own had punished him.

Turning her attention back to the growing crowd of demons, a thought struck her. With so many fire demons about, there should be more than just the small group of juveniles she'd seen.

Turning back towards the forest and her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"Souta…"

Quickly, she left the beach behind as she retraced her steps back to the cave.

**Hiei and the others, about a mile to the east of the Cave **

"Where the hell are all these kids coming from? And what the hell is there problem!" Yusuke demanded as he chased yet another group off his Rei Ko Ha. "What is that? The forth or fifth group?" He knew that there were going to be plenty of demons that they would encounter, but did he had known that they were just going to be kids, he would have stayed home.

"They are not just any 'kids', Yusuke." Kurama spoke up. "I believe these to be juveniles." He glanced over in Hiei's direction and when he received a verification nod, he continued. "Juvenile fire demons, as well as other breeds, tend to go through a mischievous and murderous stage. Usually, their superiors keep these youth under strict rule. But, my guess is that with the massive gathering that's taking place, there's some confusion and some of these dangerous youths have slipped away from their respective groups."

"Are you telling me that all these kids are murders?" Kuwabara boomed, thinking that very idea was preposterous. How could such innocent children do something as hideous as murder?

"That is exactly what he's telling you, fool." Hiei sent the carrot top an annoyed glare. "You forget these aren't humans we are dealing with, but nearly mature demons." He was quiet for a moment.

"Don't think of them as the mindless lower class demons that run on instinct alone. Juveniles apparitions have a tendency to work in groups; formulating plans and such." He stopped and glared at the forest around them. "You should think of them more as higher class demons. After all, their plans usually make them very successful hunters."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, a horde of juvenile males seemingly pounced out of nowhere. And instead of them coming from only one direction like they had before, they came from all sides, making it impossible for them to be driven off by a simple Rei Ko Ha.

Yusuke and Kuwabara where the only two who hesitated in killing them, trying simply to drive them back. They found out the hard way that it wasn't going to be that easy, especially when they soon found their blood smeared on those 'so-called' kids' claws.

However, for Kurama and Hiei, they found hardly anything wrong with slicing through the horde.

The fight however, didn't last nearly as long as any of them had suspected and they soon found the juveniles clustering in a large circle around them.

"I must say that was a wonderful show!" A black eyed, wild orange hair boy stepped forward, clapping his hands. He was clearly the oldest, perhaps even to old for the kind of behavior that he was demonstrating, and the leader. "And, since you all have been such wonderful participants, I think I will reward you!" His laugher was too innocent to ignore as he tossed his so-called gift at the smaller groups feet.

Hiei and the others tensed as the younger demon the round object at them. Only when it rolled to a stop in front of Yusuke, did they examine it farther.

"What the hell?" Though Yusuke's full attention was on the dark round thing at his feet, it was Hiei who identified what it was first.

"A child's ball covered in blood." Hiei's nails dug into his hands as his hand clenched into fists. He knew all to well that the only child; either demon or human, within over a hundred miles of here on all sides was his own. It had been one of the reasons why he'd choose the area in the first place. He didn't bother listening to the questions that the rest of the team voiced as he cut in. "Where is he?"

He couldn't help that the words could out as a hiss, though it did seem to grab everyone's attention.

"Oh, you mean that kid? The one who gave me that ball?" Hiei had to keep a tight on hold his rage as the younger demon spoke with a tone of bored amusement. "I guess he's still around…" He seemed to think about for a moment for snapping his fingers. "Yes, I do believe our dear friend Souta is still with us. Though, I do doubt it'll be for much longer." Several dark snickers could be heard for the some of the juveniles, and Hiei had no doubt that they were from the ones who'd seen his son.

"I must say, Souta is quite a fighter! I mean we did have to dunk him a few times before he actually stopped trying to escape." A section of the crowd near the spokesperson clustered closer together, forming a walk.

"Holy shit…" That was the only thing that came to Yusuke's mind as he watched two of the smaller juveniles drag what looked to be a small dead child between them. The only thing that actually let him know that the child wasn't a corpse was that the small body was trembling and his chest was moving. He could also hear the boy's teeth clicking together as he shivered. "You bastards!" As angry welled up inside of him, he quickly confirmed that the rest of his team felt the same as he felt their energies beginning to spike.

"I know." It was the only reply that he received as the leader of the juveniles moved to stand in front of Souta. None-to-gently he grasped Souta chin and tilled it up as if examining it. "Doesn't he look so-"

A yelp of surprise and pain cut off whatever he was going to say as found his fingers caught between Souta's fangs. "You little bastard!" Defiant red eyes glared up at him as ripped his hand from Souta's mouth.

Raising his hand to slap that defiance from Souta, he quickly found that his arm was stuck. Looking over his shoulder to see who had dared to stop him, only to have the pleasure to stare into another set of red eyes and they held rage.

Before the other demon had a chance to defend him self, Hiei's blade was already imbedded up to the hilt in his chest. A smirk appeared on his face as Hiei watched the two "guard" registered what had just happened and drop his son where they stood in favor of running away. Without their leader, Hiei watched as the juveniles ran off and though he wanted to chase each down, he stopped himself and settled for killing any who came to close to his son.

Only once the vicinity was cleared of all juveniles, did Hiei turn to his son. Kneeling, he gently placed a hand on his son pale back, who was on his hands and knees and trying to rise to his feet. His skin felt like icy under his hand and he knew that wasn't good. "Souta, are you alright?" He wanted to pick his son up but he didn't want to frighten him anymore than he already was.

"C-Cold…" That was the only thing that got passed Souta's chattering teeth as he leaned into the warm on his back. At the moment, he could care less who was talking to them as long as they didn't dunk him anymore; he would do partially anything that the voice would ask. "B-But no m-more dunking…"

"No more dunking." Hiei agreed with soft amusement, before removing his own cloak and draping it over Souta's shivering form before picking him up. He would have to warm Souta up slowly or risk him going into shock.

"Hiei! Is the boy alright?" Kurama rushed over to where his friend was picking up the small boy. Once he was close enough to Hiei to look over his shoulder, he jumped back, Hiei's katana removing several strands of hair.

"Shrimp! Why the hell are you attacking Kurama?" Kuwabara stopped just behind Kurama, dubbing it a safe area out of the range of Hiei's blade.

Though Kuwabara had directed his question to Hiei, Kurama was the one who answered. "Look at the child. He's scared and Hiei's instincts are telling him to get rid of the problem or us." Answering his teammate's question, he carefully stepped forward. "I promise you that we won't hurt you. If anything, we are trying to help you. If you don't believe me, than you can ask Hiei."

Souta adjusted himself so that his arms were still wrapped around Hiei's neck and he could look up at his father. He watched as Hiei took his eyes off the group in front on them and gave him an agreeing nod. Also, he heard his sire mutter something under his breath, but he didn't catch what it was.

Finding that his father accepted these strangers, Souta continued looking up at Hiei, his look turning to questioning to demanding. "I'm hungry. I'm cold. I want to go home! And I want to see my mamma! And then, I want to go to bed!" Seeing that he had voiced his demands and made them clear to everyone present, he snuggled deeper into his makeshift blanket.

Hiei was more than taken back. The last time someone had ordered him around that someone had lost his or her life quicker than they could have snapped their fingers together.

"That kid has guts!" Yusuke erupted with laugher. He didn't know what exactly was going on, but he'd heard the demands that the kid had called and it surprised him that they were directed towards Hiei.

"Yes, but he is right. I should get him home before his mother comes looking for him." With that said, he turned and started down a path that he knew would take him to his cave. He was worried though. Why hadn't Kagome come yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me touse her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapterand the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think** **I'mslacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 5**

Hiei sat in the entryway of his den. They had arrived a little over two hours ago and it was now nearly 7:20 by Kurama's watch. He had already put Souta to bed after assuring that he wouldn't leave the area. Also, he'd taken some of the spare, unused rooms and turned them into sleeping quarts after throwing several furs in them for his companions. At the moment, Hiei would guess, that they were in their respective rooms trying to get comfortable. He was content, he hadn't heard but one complaint all day, which had come from Souta. But otherwise, things had been almost peaceful since they'd arrived. Only one thing burdened him at that moment.

Kagome had yet to return.

"Where the hell are you?" Growling under his breath, he kept his gazed focused out across, what Souta had deemed "his play yard" for any signs of Kagome.

"May I ask who you're waiting for?" Kurama quietly slipped out the dim tunnel and into the pre-night light. "Or would that be pushing the boundaries of our friendship?"

"Hn. Souta's mother."

Kurama looked at him for a few seconds longer. "You're Souta's father, are you not?" An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. It was broken, however, by the sounds of snapping twigs.

Both Kurama and Hiei turned their attentions back to the darkening land before them. Several more twigs snapped before a silhouette of someone appeared out of the forest. Kurama immediately fell into a defensive position, while, surprising him; Hiei went to greet the figure. That was when he noticed that air had become heavy with the scent of blood.

Before Kurama could say anything aloud, he saw that Hiei was already carrying, which now he was assuming, the female bridle style.

"Kurama boils some water." He didn't bother questioning his friend's motives.

**Souta **

Souta found himself drawn from sleep by the commotion that was happening right outside his parents sleeping chambers. Untangling himself from his self-made cocoon, he made his way to the doorway. Pushing the pelt back so that he had a peephole, he watched what was going on.

He could just make out the red hair of Kurama, (that was what he thought his father called him), and he was carrying a pot of what he guessed was water and several rags. Off to the side, he could make out the other two, (Yusuke and Kuwabara?) and both held looks of uncertainty. Giving them an unseen curious look, he stepped back, allowing his peephole to close. Slipping on his pant, only because there were strangers around, quietly he slipped out of the sleeping chamber and moved towards the room that he'd seen the red head disappear into.

"Hey, kid, you shouldn't go in there." A hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. Glancing at the offending appendage he followed it to its owner. It was Yusuke.

Pulling out of the man's grip, Souta glared. They were not part of his clan, so they had no right touching him.

"Yusuke you're frightening the kid! Just leave him alone." Kuwabara moved so that he was standing beside Yusuke.

"Shut up." Yusuke glared at the carrot top, before turning back to Souta. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. "Hey, you hungry? You can have this. Come on, you can take it. I won't hurt you."

Staring at the out stretched hand, Souta allowed himself to growl. Sure he was hungry but he wanted something warm and from his parents, not something cold and out of a stranger's pocket.

"So, you don't want good 'ld chocolate then why didn't you say something? I know you can talk."

"Leave him alone, Detective." Seeing his father standing just behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, Souta easily dodged between their tree like legs and to Hiei. Grasping the black fabric of Hiei's pants, he gave his sire an expectant look.

"She is resting at the moment. I believe it would be best if we left her alone for the night." Looking down to where Souta had a death grip on his pants, he sighed softly. "Souta, did you hear me."

"I want mammy." He knew that he should listen to his father, but with so many unfamiliar people it was difficult. Especially, if you consider the fact that he'd just met his sire for the first time that morning. Releasing his grip on Hiei's pants, he looked away. "I don't like strangers."

He was lost for words. Hiei, the demon that was known for his silence without ever truly being lost of words was just that. He hadn't realized that it had only been that morning that he was reunited with a wakeful child and that the very child had just learned of his existence. That morning felt like such a long time ago, he hadn't thought that Souta wouldn't still be uncomfortable with him. But then again, he truly hadn't thought that his teammate would be evading his home.

"Fine." He knew it would be pointless to try and argue with his child. It would not just piss Kagome off, but it would also ruin whatever good feelings Souta had towards him. "Go in then." He was careful not to let on how much that small comment had affected him as he watch Souta dash into the room that held Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me touse her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapterand the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think** **I'mslacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 6**

**Some Where in the forest outside the Den **

Two demons kept a watchful eye on their child as he slept beneath the cover of a small sampling, wrapped in what few furs they had.

"I believe it's time that we got an explanation." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, fearful of waking her child. Her dark red eyes, nearer to brown, narrowed dangerously. "He owes us that at least."

"I realize this, my dear, but he just Kagome and Souta back. Why don't we give him time to readjust to things?" His eyes, an unusual violet that hinted at an impure heritage, sparkled with sincerity and tranquility. His weapon of choice, a staff, rested on his shoulder as he tried to reason with his mate.

"He didn't give us a chance to readjust! So why should we give him that chance?" Her eyes where narrowed into slits as she glared darkly at her lover.

"Lower you voice Sango. You don't want to wake up Hideaki do you?" They were silence for a moment, as if expecting their son to suddenly wake up. But when he didn't, they both breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to their conversation. "He was grieving for his loved ones. Now, truly, can you blame the man?"

Sango looked taken aback for a second before her fury returned. "I forgave him for that. But I have not forgiven him for breaking his oath! We gave our word that we would listen, obey, and do whatever was in our power to preserve his clan, our clan. In exchange, he would protect us, his family, his clan, with his life if the need arose. But he broke that vow and left us in the middle of the night! So tell me how I could just pass that off as grieving!" Tears had begun to form in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they had a chance to fall.

"Sango-"

"I'm going to him tomorrow morning, Miroku and I'm taking Hideaki with me. You can come or stay, but I'm going tomorrow and I'm giving that ass a piece of my mind." Before Miroku could say anything else on the matter, she walked away, heading to where her child was bundled up.

"Alright Sango, but I think it would be best if I stay in the shadows, at least until you do something stupid." He whispered the words to himself as he faded into the shadows. He wasn't going to take any chances of juveniles getting close to his family.

**Morning – Cave **

Hiei sat in the cave opening, his back resting against the ruff surface. He had checked on Kagome early to find her still sleeping, Souta wrapped in her arms. He had been tempted to join them, but decided against it when he had heard Yusuke and Kuwabara bickering. The last thing he wanted were the two idiots to figure out exactly who Kagome and Souta were to him. So far he had been lucky and he'd been too busy hunting and smoking meat for Kurama to question him too deeply on the matter. Now, however, his careful screening had come down to this one event.

Would Sango leave the shadows of the forest to confront him or would she wait till the others where gone?

He thought he had sensed her and Miroku last night, when Kagome had emerged from the forest, but he hadn't been sure. Now, however, there was no mistaken their presence and there was no mistaken the female's angry, fear, and confusing that radiated off her aura.

"Why don't they just attack us already?" Yusuke sighed as he glared at the forest. "I mean, whoever's out there, has been out there all morning! What are they waiting for?" He dropped to his bottom beside Hiei.

"Hn. They wish to deal with me, Detective and not you. They have no intention in killing anyone here." Getting to his feet, he glared at his teammates. "Stay out of this." Giving them their warning, Hiei moved away from his den. Standing in the center of Souta's play yard, he surveyed the forest in front of him.

"Sango, I believe you wished to speak with me?" He knew that, probably, if he just waited inside his den with his teammates that she would have left, but that would be unfair. Had he made her and Miroku a promise, an oath? Considering himself a man of his word, his honor and pride would not allow him to ignore his lost clan mates any longer.

Upon Hiei finishing his sentence, a blur of black and pink materialized several feet from him. He looked at Sango for the first time in over ten years. He watched as she deposited her child on the ground behind her and he instinctually warmed the air. That child was the child of his clan mate, meaning that the child fell under his responsibility to help care for.

Looking up from the child, he met Sango's brownish colored eyes. "You wished to speak with me?" The only answer he received was in the form of a fist. Easily, he dodged. He continued to dodge her attacks without retaliating, knowing that it would help her anger as well as his guilt.

**The gangs point of view **

"Why doesn't Hiei just fight back already? I mean he could easily beat her ass!" Yusuke looked towards Kurama for answers, ignoring Kuwabara's protest that it wasn't right to fight a girl. "Do you have any ideas, fox boy?"

"I have a few Yusuke, but they are only theories. I can't tell you anything for sure." Resting his elbow in the palm of his hand, his fingers played with the tips of his hair, a thinking habit. "I believe that we may have gotten involved into something that is beyond us. I know close to nothing about Hiei's personal life before we robbed Koenma's vault. All I know is that when he was trying to take over the Ningenkai, he had a specific propose for everything that he did. That includes the city that he chose." He paused and chose his words carefully. "Everything that Hiei has done, it has all worked for a curtain outcome. The only problem is that I don't know what that outcome would be." Actually, he had a pretty good idea what that outcome was and she was laying in one of the rooms with her child curled up next to her.

"Ooookay." Yusuke gave Kurama an uncertain look. "So what you're saying is that Hiei's has a reason for everything his done since we meant you guys?"

"And even before I meant him, yes." Nodding his head, he continued watching Hiei and the woman that he'd called Sango fight.

"He's insane if he's planned that far ahead. Almost a creepy insane, but insane nonetheless." Kuwabara added to himself.

Kurama smiled softly. "Yes… I guess it could be considered insane." Suddenly, his amusement was taken over by a look concern and calculation. "Something's off…"

"Move." Everyone jumped as a voice, slightly cold came behind them. Turning, they saw Kagome. She was now adorned with a black tank top that resembled Hiei's that hugged her body in certain place and allowed you to make out the bandages that adorned her torso. One arm hugged her chest while the other hung loose at her side, where Souta had a solid hold on the appendage. "I said move."

"Forgive us; we were not expecting you this quickly after the wounds you received. I guess you just surprised us is all." Bowing slightly in respect, he stepped out of her way. While doing so, he made sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara followed suit.

Once a pathway had been cleared, Kagome led Souta outside. Stopping only to glance at the fighting that was taken place, she merely shook her head in amusement before continuing her trek. Her trail ended when she was standing in front of Sango's child. "Hey there, Souta was wondering if you wanted to play with him." Slowly, she nudged her own son from behind her legs. "By the way, my name's Kagome. Your name wouldn't happen to be Hideaki, would it?"

When the child nodded, Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Aw. Sango told me that was what she was going to name her first son." She giggled softly. "So, what do you say, Hideaki? Do you want to play with Souta?" Holding out her hand, she watched as Hideaki hesitantly took her hand. She helped him to his feet before leading both the boys away from the forest and the fighting.

"You see, Hideaki, Sango and I were very good friends at one time." Reaching her chosen spot, she released the boys. "Now, I'm warning you both, say out of trouble." Giving them both stern looks, she left them alone. She had things to discuses with the people in her den.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me to use her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapter and the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think I'm slacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome stood in front of the strange group, wait for someone to answer her question. Watching as they passed looks between them, she growled in annoyance. "I despise repeating my self. Now, tell me who are you and what you are doing in _my_ den?" Glaring at each in turn, another growl of impatience passed through her throat when silence greeted her. "Damn it! What are you, a bunch of idiots?" Snarling, she allowed the temperature to rise to uncomfortable three digit numbers as her annoyance grew.

"Please, miss, perhaps we should wait for Hiei to be through with his business before we discuss anything with you." As soon as those words left his mouth, Kurama knew that he had said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean-"

"This is _my_ den and I don't give a rats' ass if Hiei is here or not. I want answers and I want them now and let me warn you now, if you think Hiei's impatient, then you're in for a rude awakening." With narrowed eyes and her youki wiping wildly around her, she once more waited for her answers. "My answers?"

"This is just great fox boy, you just had to go and piss her off." Yusuke mumbled under his breathe as he stepped in front of Kurama. "Listen lady. I don't give a shit if you say this is your den or not, because Hiei told us not to talk to you unless he was here. So if you want to be pissed at some one, go be pissed at him!" Silence followed his declaration, as everyone either looked taken aback or stunned.

"You do realize that he's lying, don't you Kagome?" Another voice entered the conversation.

Kagome didn't even bother to glance behind her as an arm was slipped over her shoulders. "I know this Miroku. I'm just slightly surprised at the way he just out right said it. The funny thing is if I didn't know Hiei, I'd probably believe him." Finally, she glanced at the violet-eyed fire demon. "Actually, I believe it was almost as good as one of your lies."

"My dear leader, I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak of. I am nothing but a humble demon trying to make an honest living in a not so honest world." Giving her an all too innocent smile, he dropped his arm from her shoulders.

"If you want to keep those hands of yours', you will remove them from my person immediately." Growling, she turned her glare on the man that stood behind her. "Now, if you would be so kind, go watch the children." She watched as he backed away holding his hands up in a surrender, she smirked cockily. It was good to know that she still held the respect of her fellow clan mates even after being gone for 10 years.

"As you wish, my dear leader." Quickly he slipped out of the den, leaving to do what was asked of him.

"Why did he just call you 'leader'?" Kuwabara questioned as he watched the other man leave with confusion. "And who is he?"

"Answer my question and perhaps I'll answer a few of yours." She was actually glad that Miroku had distracted her from the trio in front of her. The distraction had forced her to forget her anger and helped her to think clearer. "You answer one of mine and I'll answer one of yours?"

"OK. Why are those two fighting?" Yusuke gestured towards the fighting duo.

Kagome smirked, a simple question. "I believe that Sango has things that need settling and she's taking her problems up with Hiei."

"What problems?"

"No. I believe the floor is mine?" Giving them a look, she thought carefully. "What are you doing on my territory?"

"Hey, I thought we were in Shorty's territory?" Kuwabara glanced at Kurama, who merely gave a small shrug.

"We are here to figure out why there are so many demons are gathering at the beach and why they attacked this territory." Kurama answered carefully, yet smoothly.

Kagome eyed them carefully before nodding her head in acceptance. "It would be wonderful to know the reasons behind a gathering such as the one taking place, but alas, we don't. Now ask your question."

Kurama shot both Kuwabara and Yusuke glares as they started to say things. He didn't want them screwing anything up by opening their mouths. He wanted to break or prove his theory now, while he had a chance. "Who is Souta's father?" He had to hide his smirk behind a polite hand as he watched Kagome's eyes with uncertain flash switching to a guarded look.

"I fail to see how that ties into why you're here." Glaring at the redhead, an uneasy silence enveloped the area. However, it was shattered when Kagome found herself in a bone-crashing hug.

"Damn it Kagome! We were so worried about! I thought you were dead! And then the bastard ups and leaves like he did!"

"Ribs… Air…" Groaning, she held her cracked ribs carefully once Sango had relinquished her grip. "Thanks." Coughing painfully, she sat where she was.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about your wounds!" She knelt next to other woman. "Last night, when Miroku and I found you being attacked, I didn't think that you had been seriously injured. I was going to come back for you, but after we led those boys away from you, we found our selves fighting them and then before I knew it, it was dark."

"It's nothing too serious Sango. Just a few cracked ribs and some scratches, nothing that I can't handle." Hoping to reassure her over-protective sister figure, she sat down and stretched out on her back. "Anyway, I see you finally got the son you wanted. He's gorgeous and he has your eyes." She watched as Sango's eyes lit up with pride and a fond smile graced her lips.

"Yes, he's one of a kind, that one." Before anymore could be said, two shout of "Mamma!" could be heard as the two boys appeared in the entered the den. Immediately, Hideaki jumped into his own mother's arms while Souta, with much more tenderness, mimicked the other boy's action. No sooner had the boys snuggled into the safety of their respective mothers' arms, did the two adult males enter. Looks passed between all the grown fire demons that silenced the giggling youths.

Hiei turned his gaze to Kurama. "I believe that it is time for you to leave."

"Hiei, you know that we can't do that. At least not until we figure out why all these demons are gathering." Kurama stepped up so that he stood between the fire demons and his human teammates. "We have an agreement with Koenma, Hiei. My sentence is tied to yours and yours to mine."

"Do you remember when I told you that 'things will come to pass, and no one will be able to stop them?" As he spoke, Hiei removed his communicator from his pocket and held it in his hand. "Well, fox, this just happens to be one of these things." The communicator that had been resting in his hand went up in flames and within seconds the only thing that remained of the device was dust. "Consider my contracted cancelled."

Kurama watched as Hiei turned his back on him and, by some unseen cue; the others rose to their feet and began fading into the shadows. "Hiei, why do this? Why now?"

"Hn. That should be obvious." Hiei looked over his shoulder. "A warning. Leave. That is unless you wish to parish." Then he too was gone.

"What the hell was that about Kurama?" Yusuke demanded.

An ominous smile graced Kurama's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We just cross paths with a family of fire demons. A clan that has been separated for a least 10 years; we saw them reunite and become one the more deadlier types of pack demons that thrive within Makai."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara looked back at the spot where the demons had disappeared.

Kurama scoffed before answering his teammate's question. "I mean that Hiei was never anti-social, but merely grieving. Souta was his son and Kagome, his mate, and together he and her were dominate over the other two."

"You know, Kurama. That just sounds wrong." Yusuke joked lightly.

"It means Yusuke, that Hiei and Kagome pretty much have total control over the other two." He thought for a minute. "Think of it in terms of wild animals here in Ningenkai; the strongest lead while the weaker follow behind. It is a way of survival…" He allowed his sentence to trail off as he thought over what Hiei had said. What other things could happen that they wouldn't be able to stop?

"Come on. Lets get out of here; this place gives me the creeps." Leading the way, Yusuke exited the cave and called Botan for a portal. However, as he did this, he never noticed a pair of red eyes watching him – red eyes that held the color of fleshly split blood laced with menace, eyes that held a plan.

Kurama stopped short of entering the portal. His eyes strayed towards the shadows of the forest. His emerald orb met blood colored ones and he felt his heart race and fear slip into his veins. He blinked and the blood in the shadows were gone taking his fear with them. A shiver raked through his body as he realized that he hadn't felt that type of fear since the Dark Tournament when he had faced down Karasu. Never taking his eyes from that stop in the shadows, he stepped forward and into the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me to use her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapter and the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think I'm slacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 8**

An impish smile appeared on his thin lips as he fast through the forest. Hiei's clan had been reunited and he had alimented all contact with the Reikai. Yes, everything was going as planned and he was sure that his partner would agree. Passing through a gateway, invisible to the human eye, he entered the Makai.

Easily, he made his way through the crowds of demons you where trying to get into the Ningenkai. Once he had cleared the horde, he surveyed the demons. Yes, he knew that the first few waves would die but the Spirit Detectives, but that would change and then the Ningenkai would be how it should: the weak dieing and the strong thriving.

He didn't know how Naraku was able to open such a gate without the Reikai taking notices and when he inquired about it, Naraku had told him that he'd simply figured a way to completely by pass the Kakai barrier. He didn't explain how he'd done that part, but he did understand that this doorway was no portal. It was simply an everlasting gateway with no way of closing it.

Forcing his mind back on to the matter at hand, he disappeared in a burst of speed. Easily, he put several miles between him and the gateway, before he slowed his pace. Even at his slowed speed, he made it to his destination within an hour of coming through the gate. His destination was an ancient styled palace. Without any difficulties, he slipped through the barriers and passed the guards. Entering the building, he made his way to the den, knowing that his partner was most likely entertaining himself with several of the human slaves.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of three human females covered in bruise and blood. The only things covered (if you truly want to call it that) were their treasures. Mist satin that left nothing for the imagination were wrapped tightly around their chest, while from a skin-cutting tight ribbon around their waist hung another piece of satin to cover their front. The air was filled with the heavy scent of sex and fear.

"Naraku, it would seem you've been enjoying yourself." His voice held a friendly teasing tone as he down on one of the plushy pillows and motioned for one of the middle female to come to him. Once she was standing in front of him, he pulled her down on to his lap.

"Ah, Takeshi. It's wonderful that to see you made it back safely. Tell me. Did you find anything of interest?" Naraku motioned for the woman on floor in front of him to move away. "And you'll find that these delectable tidbits were worth the trouble to catch. They are highly entertaining." He smirked down at the woman closest to him and chuckled a bit when she whimpered and started scooting away from him.

"I can't wait to try some of them out." Eyeing the woman that was on his lap hungrily, he slipped his hand onto her thigh and began to trace lines there as she sat rigidly against him. "But for now, back to business." Takeshi blood colored eyes became serious once more. "Hiei's clan has been reunited once more and their bond is strongest between Kagome and the other two. The others seem to be, almost, uncertain of Hiei, but they follow him nonetheless. I wouldn't be surprised if that weakened link is fixed with a year's time."

"And what of Souta?" Naraku inquired.

"Hiei is keeping a watchful eye on him ever since he freed Souta from Sho's group. Unfortunately, Hiei killed him." Mock remorse was lace with a bemused tone. "Oh, and if would seem that the others have brought a son into the clan as well."

"Nothing more then another obstacle in our path. I'm sure we'll figure out how to rid of that." With a wicked gleam in his eye that hinted at nothing good, he smiled almost tenderly. "I believe now, though, it is time for us to retire from business. Would you not agree?" He heard the women on the ground sigh in relief.

"Indeed. I believe I will retire to my bed." His eyes darkened a couple of shades as he buried his sharp claws into the woman's center. He merely smirked and held the woman tightly against his chest as she tried to break away from him. He made sure that she he rubbed her against his tight pants and smirked when she once again started to struggle. She reminded him of Kagome's mother; full of resistance and pride. Perhaps, if he liked her, he might keep her around.

** Reikai, when the boys arrive **

Yusuke was first to step out of the swirling colors that made up the portal. Kuwabara and then Kurama followed him. A not-so-promising sight greeted them. Several fairy girls and spirit guide sat with their backs to the wall, their facial expressions bleak and hopeless. Koenma, himself, sat on his desk, his back facing away from them.

"Koenma, what's going on here?" Yusuke himself sounded unusually serious and worried.

Koenma remained silent and unmoving. Then, ever so slowly, he turned the computer monitor in the Spirit Detectives' direction. "It's over." It was the only words that came from his mouth as he allowed his team to read the screen.

The monitor showed stick figures, that they learned yesterday to be demons, covered the map and that they were on the move, spreading out. The cities of both Kyoto and Tokyo were covered in the little figures.

"Holy shit." Kuwabara breathed out.

"My suggestion to you," Koenma's voice was nothing but a whisper, "is to get home to your families'. They will be needing you move then I will." He waved his hand and a portal appeared. "All I can say is good luck."

Everyone stepped through the portal with very subdued attitudes.

** Ningenkai **

All she had planned to do was a little grocery shopping before her two boys got home from school. Now, however, she found herself running from monsters. They had appeared out of nowhere and she had watched as they ripped people apart. She had froze for an instant, only to be snapped out of her shock by her name passing through on of the creature's lips.

She had run then, not knowing what else to do. And that how she ended up where she was now, running down the sidewalk through the crowds of screaming and frightened people. Ducking into an alley and out of the crowd, she rested against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Hearing the cement of the building cracking above her, she looked up. Not even four feet above her, a large grayish monster stared down at her. Its large claws dug into the cement, holding it in place.

"Aw. Kurama's mother." He watched with his multiple eyes as she fell back and on to her bottom. "Thought you'd be different." His long tongue slipped from his jaws and stretched towards the frightened human.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Shiori scooted away as the appendage came closer to her.

"Lies! Now you die!"

Shiori looked away as the beast lunged. Several seconds passed and when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and wish she hadn't. The monster laid in a bloody heap, golden staff buried deep in its back. Its mouth was only inches from her feet.

"You wouldn't happen to be Shiori would you?"

The new voice had her looking around, trying to find its source. "Who want to know?" Her voice shook with fear as she watched a man appear from the shadows, his violet eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"If you are not her, then I shall leave." He reached for his staff and pulled in from the other demons body. When it began to twitch, the point of his staff crushed its skull. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait! I am Shiori!" She got to her feet as the man began to step back into the shadows. "Now, tell me. What do you want with me?"

"Only your safe return to your son that is all I wish." He bowed. "My name is Miroku. Now, if you please, do follow me." He offered the human woman his arm and smiled reassuringly as she gave him a nervous look. "I assure you miss, if I wanted you died you all ready would be."

Stiffly, she slipped her arm into his. "Why are you here then?"

He began leading her out of the alley and onto the street. "I was sent by someone you might know." When she gave him a curious look he continued. "His name is Hiei and he feels indebted to both you and your son. So he sent me to escort you to safety and not to leave you until you are with your son. So I guess you can consider me your personal bodyguard." Giving her hand a soft pat, he smiled friendly at her.

"Yes. I know who Hiei is, but what does he have to do with this mess?" She gestured towards the now empty streets.

"I believe the proper question would be, how is it that he knew that you'd be in danger… or perhaps, why is it that I am here on only his word of protection?" Miroku's eyes gleamed with playfulness and cunningness, yet charm at the same time. "However, I will answer your question. He has nothing to do with this 'mess' as you call it. In fact, he wishes for nothing more than to be left alone so that he may care for his clan in peace."

Her head tried to grasp everything. Clans? No one lived in clan's now-a-days, cults perhaps, but not clans. "Clans? You mean something like a cult?"

'_Humans, such closed minded creatures.'_ With his great amusement, he pushed his thoughts away and answered the woman's question. "A clan is very different from a cult, I assure you. A clan is a social group composed of family members, siblings, cousins, half-siblings, aunts, uncles and such, with a single male and female as leaders. Young are watched and protected by the females, while it's the males' job to insure that no harm comes to either young or females.

"Cults on the other hand consist of a group of creatures that are aiming for the same goal, whether that is to worship something forbidden or to try to acquire world domination. But as you can see both require much corporation, there are many differences between the two." Grinning softly at his charge, he untangled their arms. "As much as I've enjoyed your company, it is just about time for us to go our separate ways."

"But-" Before she could finish, a knew voice cut her off.

"Mother!"

Trying away form Miroku, she looked towards where the voice had come from. The sight of her oldest son running towards her greeted her. Not bothering looking back at man who'd helped her, she raced toward her son and threw her arms around his neck and allowed herself to cry. It seemed like only seconds had passed and her son gently pulled her away from his being.

"Are you all right, Mother?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. What about you? Are you hurt?" Immediately, her motherly instincts took over and she eyed her son.

Kurama chuckled. "You needn't worry about me. I promise I can take care of my self." He looked passed his mother and over to where the fire demon stood. "What is it that you want?" His voice held a serious note as he stared at the male demon. He easily recognized him from Hiei's clan, but he was unsure whether his old friend could be trusted or not.

"I have a message from Hiei." When he saw the redhead nod he continued. "He wants to inform you that he is not your enemy, but do not expect him to be at your beck and call. You may consider Hiei and his clan allies, though, a warning. Do not expect us to give straight answers, for the knowledge we have or might attain through our hardships. So you will have to work for it as well." He tilted his head to a respectful degree. "Now, if you'll accuse me, I must be taking my leave."

Turning around he took several steps before stopping. Looking back over his shoulder, Miroku locked eyes with Shiori. "And Kurama, you should be proud and honored to have a woman such as her, as your mother. She is a very brave and interesting woman with many kinds attributes. I wish that my own mother could have been even half of a woman as your mother."

Before Kurama could responded in any way, Miroku was gone in a burst of speed that all fire demons prided their selves on. _'Yes, I am honored.'_ That thought graced his mind as he looked down into Shiori's brown eyes. "Come on. Let's get somewhere safe."

With that said, he quickly led her through the streets to Keiko's noodle shop. Once there, they contact Koenma and get a portal to Genkai's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: so, so, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! But my laptop was broke and I had all my stories on there. Only recently have I been able to retrieve those files. My mom's being awesomer then usual and allowing me to use her computer!**

**Anyway, I've revised this chapter and the next! My plan is to revise the rest of this story... wish is really close to being done and then continue on with the updating the chapters. So, don't be afraid to give me a shout if you think I'm slacken... I'll let you in on a little secret! I hate revising so usually I give my stories to my friends to fix and they end of keeping them and not correcting them but falling in love with them... so yeah... most of my paper copies get stolen... hehehehe**

**So... on with the revised... and in my opinion better story! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Chapter 9**

**20 human years later **

Takeshi yawned as he stretched out on his plushy pillows. He merely brushed the body of his once-lover off his bed without thinking twice. _'I sometimes wonder how I could have kept a lover longer enough to have children.'_ "Yes… how I do wonder?" He turned on to his side, peering at the corpse that was on the floor.

"What are you wondering about, father?"

"Ah… Kikyo!" Takeshi glazed at his oldest daughter before returning to his attention back to his examination of the corpse. "I am thinking about how I came to have fathered two beautiful daughters. Though I must say only one is what I would call respectable." Smiling, he now looked fully at his oldest. "Is there something pacific you needed?" Rolling onto his back, he pillowed his head in his hands.

"I was looking for Naraku. Do you know where he is?" She sat on the edge of the pillows.

"My dear, it would seem that he has taken his leave for the day. I believe that he said something about doing a little peeking on our favorite little clan. Tell me, is there anything you want to talk about?" He eyed her for a moment. "Perhaps something that has to do with your favorite dog brothers?" When he saw her dark eyes sparkle, he knew that he'd hit the nail of the head. Sitting up, he slid his pants on. "Come," he offered his hand, "you can tell me everything over a dish."

She accepted his hand. "If you insist. I believe that you will be very pleased with me." She followed him out of his room and down the hall. Opening the dinner room door, they were greeted by a 12-person maple wood table. Two of the places had food and dishes set up. Sitting at their appropriate seats, Kikyo wait till her father started the conversation.

"Tell me, what of the dog brothers?"

A smile graced Kikyo's lips. "Well father, I've got them heading to the Ningenkai. They're searching for me there. It would seem that I went missing from little Inuyasha's life as a small deadly plague spread through there little pack. Everyone who got the disease died, painfully and slowly." She laughed a bit. "However, before I left, I made sure that they realized where I stood. And, if what you say is correct, about me and my dear little sister looking so much alike, then I have little doubt that Inuyasha, or even Sesshomaru, would stop to ask questions until after blood is split."

"Yes. You did very good and with the newest additions to Hiei's clan… I feel that this will be become very interesting indeed."

They finished their meal in silence.

**With Hiei's Clan **

Things couldn't have been better. Souta and Hideaki were off on there own, Yori, Miroku and Sango's 10 year old girl, was sitting by the mouth of the cave, practicing her sewing. Sango was polishing her giant boomerang and Hiei, unlike usual, was sitting on the ground next to Kagome with one of the twins in his lap. The other babe was in Kagome's lap. Miroku had gone off early that day.

"Have you thought of a name for the twins yet or are we going to be stuck calling them 'Twin 1' and 'Twin 2'?" Hiei joked lightly as he poked his youngest son's stomach gently. With much amusement, he watched as his child giggled and try to grasp his finger.

"No, unfortunately. Why don't you name them? Personally I like the name 'Twin 1' and 'Twin 2'." She laughed lightly as she brought her oldest twin to her chest so that he could feed. "So what will it be, mister? Which one will have which name?"

"Now, now Kagome. You know that wouldn't be fair. I named Souta and you promised that you'd name the next young one."

"What in the world are you talking about?" She gave her mate an all-too innocent smile. "I helped name Yori. That has to count for something?"

"It is your job to help name the young that are born." Hiei stated with a light matter-of-fact tone. Moving his son into Kagome's lap, he stood and stretched. "Besides, I sure you can could up with two suitable names. I'm going for a run, will you be alright here?"

"I'm so flattered that you have such confidence in me. And yes. I believe Sango and I can deal with things here." Kagome gave her mate a tender smile at his usual grunted reply before he vanished into the forest. Her smile fell as soon as he had vanished. She would have preferred it if he'd stay with her, but she knew that he could only handle sitting still for so long before he had to move. She understood that, though the years separated wasn't long by demon terms, it had still affected him.

**With the Dog demons **

"Inuyasha. If you do not silence your petty growling, I will do it for you." Sesshomaru glared over at his younger half brother. When Inuyasha merely returned his glare, he couldn't help but sigh. "I do not see the point as to why you insisted that we come to this human infested world. The bitch was merely playing with your head. I would not be surprised if this is all a trap."

"We're here to find Kikyo! She needs to explain why she… why she did what she did." Inuyasha turned away from his brother's calculating eyes. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is wrong when you are not thinking of anyone but your self. Most of the pack may be dead, but remember there is still one pup that is a live."

"Rin's your pup, Sesshomaru, not mine. You take care of her." With that, Inuyasha jumped into the trees, making his way farther into the human world and farther away from what was left of his family. _'I don't care about her! I'll make her pay! I'll make her pay with her blood for using me!'_ His golden eyes bled red and his speed increased.

Hunting season had just begun… and everyone and everything was on the menu.

**With Souta and Hideaki **

"Are you having anymore problems with the lesser demons?" Souta gently asked the human girl in front of him. Actually, she really wasn't a girl, but a young woman. Her sand colored hair was strapped to the top of her head in a messy bun and her clothing, (after getting decent fabric to her that he stole from his own den) was durable and clean looking, though did show evidence of wear. Also, on the back of her shirt, a black dragon wrapped around an arrow, was his clan's insignia.

"No, not really." Haya replied her voice a whisper as if afraid to attract attention.

"You realize you don't need to be so quiet when I'm around right?" Gently, he nudged her playfully. When he saw a small blush spread across her cheeks, he smirked.

"I just don't want to cause any trouble for you." This time, her voice was louder, though not by much. She fiddled with her hands a bit before looking Souta in the eye. "Um… Some of the people at my safe house… they told me… ah… that everything that you and Hideaki are doing… well, that it's not right, that… that you'll want something in return. And my clothes…" She returned her golden glaze to where she was knitting her hand together.

Souta looked at the human female in front of him. He didn't like what the other people were putting in her head. If this kept up, he would remove her from the human safe house and, if his father and mother didn't except her, he'd figure something out. However, he would not deal with others poisoning her mind.

He grasped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "You remember when we first met, right? I was covered in the blood of my enemy, a demon that had been attacking your group of food gatherer's. When everyone fled, you stayed, wanting to look your killer in the eye. You told me that much. I told you that you owed me nothing and now, you still owe me nothing." Slowly, his lessened the gap the separated them, giving her a chance to back away, before touched his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet, yet fill with so much emotions, that words couldn't describe it.

"You owe me nothing."

Those words never reached Haya's ears as a sound like thunder filled the air and shook the earth. The sound ended abruptly at lasting for an eternity.

"What as that?" Haya's whispered voice seemed too loud for the all-too still air.

"I've got no idea…" He hadn't the slightest idea to what had made that sound but he knew it was nothing good. Especially, when his instinct told him to flee and hide behind his mother and father. Like a child.

He was brought out of his stupor by a voice, strong and fierce, calling his name. On top a large pile of rocks, his father's red eyes stared down at him. With Hiei, Hideaki stood beside him, closer then normal.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Souta did not care that his voice shook when he questioned his sire, nor did he care that he still had one of his arms wrapped firmly around Haya's waist.

Hiei ignored Souta's question and looked at the human with in his son's arms. Though he despised the thought of it, he was going to have to shove his pride aside and lie to the young woman. "Your safe house was destroyed and unless you wish to walk into deaths arms, you are to go with Souta." He didn't wait for a reply before turning his attention fully on his son. "Souta, you are to take Hideaki and Haya back to the den. You are then going to help Kagome get the twins set for travel and move the clan to the farthest caves to the northeast, pass the place where Kurama meets us. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Then get moving! All of you, now!" Making sure they were well on their way, he turned and head in the opposite direction, back into the deep parts of the ruin city. It didn't take him long before he found what he was looking for.

On top of one of the intact low sky scraper, laid a giant golden-eyed silver dog with two violet horizontal strips on each side of his face. Below him, a black pup (in comparison to the silver dog that is) batted several humans playfully with her paw.

Hiei landed on the same building that the silver dog had taken residence on and waited for the dog to notice him. He hated dealing with dogs, he found that, unlike foxes, their saliva was toxic and they had more tendencies to use brute force then thinking things through.

"What business do you have here, fire demon?" The dog growled as he turned his giant head so that both his pup and Hiei were within his sight.

"That is what I want to know of you! Why do you trespass on my territory?" Hiei glared at the canine in front of him wearily. On more then one occasion, he had heard rumors of packs of dog demons attacking clans of demons, tearing the demons to pieces and scattering their remains for fun. There was also a rumor that the toxins in the dog's mouth would smother a fire demon's flame and that a dog's pelt was so thick that it was nearly impossible to penetrate.

"My business here is none of your concern."

"If that is the case, then leave my territory." Hiei's energy snapped warningly around him. He really did not wish to find out if those rumors where true. The dog's massive head turned to look at him directly clearly surprised by his blunt command.

"Kikyo. That is my pack's business here."

Hiei eyes narrowed. How he despised that name and the person that it belonged to. "That bitch isn't in this world. If she was, her blood would be covering at least a hundred different blades." He'd meant Kikyo soon after Kagome and Souta had disappeared. At the time, he'd been unable to see their subtle differences and after two nights of being in her company, Takeshi had turned up and that was when he realized his mistake.

"Tell me, what has she done to you, dog?"

"Out of twelve, my pack is now down to my half-brother, my pup and myself. She brought poison that swiped through my pack like a plague. It killed my brother's mate and his first litter. He is out for revenge and answers." He laid his head down on his out stretched paws with something that sounded like a sigh. "He's hunting through the clans until he finds the one responsible."

His blood ran cold. "Where is your brother hunting at?" Hiei watched as the dog did a shrugging gesture.

"We separated near the gateway. I believe he was heading in an eastern direction, though I can not say for sure." The dog snorted as the fire demon disappeared. He was curious as to why he had left in such a hurry, but he'd guess that it had something to do with his last statement. _'Too bad, he was the first fire demon that I've meant that wasn't a pigheaded pyromania.'_

With that flitting thought, he turned attention back down to his pup, who at them moment was chomping happily on her toys.


	10. teaser, lets just call it that

**Author's Note: Ok, this is a really, really short chapter! This is actually more like a half of a chapter. I've kinda… slightly, run into a small writer's block with this chapter. So I figured I show you guys and hopefully you could give me some ideas! You don't have to, but it would be very helpful. Well, I'm going to stop talking now and let you read… please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 10**

After a quick word that he had had with his mother, no one had spoken to Souta since the trio's arrival back home. He could just make out the hostile glare that Sango was sending his way out of the counter of his eye and wished to make some kind of retort, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. In recent years, he'd found that Sango and him had started have more and more disagreements and arguments; with him usually winning once their disagreements were brought to Hiei's or Kagome's attention.

His mother, after listening to his tale, had started given the others orders, had pointedly excluded him. He'd received this kind of treatment only once before, and that had been several winters back, when Yori was only about three, he'd eaten several pieces of meat and dry fruit extra without asking permission and by the end of the day, they didn't have enough food to good around. Sango and Yuri had been the ones who'd gone hungry that day. Once his parents had found him out, he had to sit in the middle of the clearing, not talking, not asking questions, and not playing while everyone went about their daily lives. Hideaki had approached him and started talking and immediately, he'd forgotten his punishment and started talking. At the time, both his parents had been out of camp, meeting with Kurama and Souta completely forgot why he'd been sitting in the center of the clearing and went to play. However, when Kagome and Hiei had returned, Souta had received a beaten from Hiei and was once again made to sit in the center of the clearing.

Souta, after wards, understood. Kagome and Hiei weren't just his parents, but his leaders and just because he was their son didn't make him above the laws of the clan.

"Souta…" Even before his whispered name had a change to fully reach his ears, he'd whipped around and put a firm finger on Haya's lips. Seeing her confusion, he simply shook his head, though making his warning clear in his eyes. He could only hope that she'd accept his answer without question. However, fortunately or not, at the moment, Kagome emerged from the cave. She carried one of the infants in her arms and in the other, a pack.

"Souta, my suggestion to you, is to use your supplies wisely. You will be sharing your supplies. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Ducking his head in respect, he took his burden from his mother.

The moment that the pack was in his hand, his eyes widen in surprise before looking up at his mother. When she gave him a small, hidden smile, he knew that though she was his leader, she would always be his mother. The pack, after all, was easily several pounds heavier then normal. His mother had packed him some extra supplies.

"By the way, Kagome this is Haya. Haya, this is our leader, Kagome." Stepping to the side, he gestured for Haya to step forward.

Haya mimicked Souta's early action and ducked her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Straightening, she watched as Kagome tilted her head slightly in greeting. Though, she didn't say anything, Haya could just make out the warm amusement in the woman's fiery red eyes.

"Kagome! Hideaki and Miroku aren't back yet!" Yori rushed over, the second twin cradled to her chest. Though she was only 10 years old, she had begun to calling her parents by name. "Are we going to leave without them?"

"They will catch up. Let's move!" With the pride ridden Yori only steps behind her, Kagome was off. Not even seconds later, Sango followed her leader with her giant boomerang at the ready.

Kneeling in front of Haya, Souta gestured for her to get on. Once she was settled on his back stood and grasped their pack. "Oh. You might want to keep your head down. I might be running faster then before." He just smirked as she caught sight of her astonished look. Assured that she was securely on his back, he leapt out of the clearing and into the surrounding forest.

** Some where else within the forest **

Naraku's cold eyes watched as Souta and his little companion fled from the clearing, chasing after his mother. "Yes, it would seem that Souta will be no use to us any longer…" His voice trailed off. Everything was silence around him, minus the sound of the buzzing noise the wings of his bees made. "Perhaps, all is not lost as Takeshi may have thought. After all, I do believe that it would be easier to train up an infant then retrain an adult."

Finally taking his eyes off the clearing, he looked down at the scroll that he'd received. "And it would seem that my darling Kikyo's playing will be of some use to me after all." Smirking, the scroll vanished in a puff of miasma. Reaching into the sleeve of his baboon suit, he retrieved another scroll.

"Bring this to Takeshi. Do not fail me." Allowing one of his bees to take the scroll from him, he waited till they were nothing but retreating dots before vanishing in a thick cloud of miasma.


	11. NOTE! MUST READ!

Author's note: Hello everyone! Well i have some bad news and good news. First the bad news... I don't really have any of my stories with me, except for some old paper copies (which happen to be 'The Joys of Life' and The Engagement.) Also, it would seem that my father doesn't not have mircosoft word on his computer.. The good news is... I'm in BOSTON! YAYness! I'm visiting my dad and my siblings... which i haven't seen in about... around 4 years. so yeah, i'm happy.

Well now that the notes done... I should be going, i have little muchinks everywhere!

AH! Attack of the evil little people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	12. AN

Author's Note

I know I said that I would update some time in August, but unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to. Don't get me wrong… I want to, but I can't. My mother, who's not even 35 is believed to have caner. Actually, the doctors believe that not only does she have breast caner _but_ pelvis caner as well and she's having so much pain that she has trouble walking. Which is crazy, considering she had some other type cancer when she was 21. Not to mention that I'm getting ready for my last year of high school, trying to get my car fixed, and find a decent job, I'm more then a little preoccupied.

However, though my life – at the moment – is becoming a nightmare… I'm NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories. When I update, the chapters will just be shorter then normal...

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon.

Till next time!


End file.
